Confusion
by Justagleek424
Summary: Blaine is a new transfer student at McKinley who has his eye set out for a certain someone named Kurt Hummel. The problem is that Kurt Hummel has a boyfriend named Sebastian Smythe who likes to hit on other guys (including Blaine) then blackmail them so Kurt will never find out. Things can't get to bad!...right?


**So I had this idea a while ago and wrote a different version of this on a different account. I got to about 3 chapters before I forgot my password and I couldn't finish it -insert sad face-. So I just decided to restart. So here ya go**

I'll go where ever you will go

Rachel finished off the last note of her song before the applause cued in.

"Very nice, Rachel." complimeted

"Maybe your voice would be nicer if I didn't have to hear it every freaking day." Santana commented "Like seriously, can we have a limit of how many solos you can perform a week? Cause I'm getting tired of hearing Little Miss Barbra everyday."

"Just lay off Santana" Sebastian Smythe called out

"Okay, you've been in glee club for about 2 months. I understand that you don't completely know all of us yet, but number one rule regarding me: Don't tell me what to do." the latino snapped

"Guys, cut it out" Kurt quickly said

Santana let out a small laugh "Oh look, Kurty Pie is sticking up for his dear boyfriend. How sweet!" she said in a mocking tone

"Santana!" said sternly "If you keep bashing our team mates I'm going to have to ask you to-" Mr. Shue was cut off my an unfamiliar voice

"Umm, is this glee club?" a shorter boy said from the door frame of the choir room. He was wearing a tight white shirt, along with a pair of jeans with a dark brown belt. He had a kind face with hazel eyes and a curly head of hair

"Who are you?" Rachel demanded. She didn't like new people tredding her turf.

"Blaine Anderson. I'm new" he said as he walked into the room.

"And you're here why?" Sam questioned

"I just wanted to join the club." Blaine shrugged

"Well, our policy has always been "no auditions" so welcome to the club!" welcomed as Blaine went over and took a seat next to Kurt

"We don't even know if he can sing!" Rachel blurted out

"Who cares, Berry?" Santana protested "Mike can't sing for his life and he's in the club! Besides, this boy is hot as fu-"

"Okay Santana, that's enough! Moving on to our lesson for the week. Duets. Rules are simple you pick a name out of the hat, and that's your partner. Everyone will perform next week. So come on up and pick out a name." he added Blaine's name in before placing the hat on the piano and letting the students come up and pick. Partners were rather odd. Finn and Tina, Quinn and Kurt, Mike and Rory, and so on.

"But Quinn scares me" Sebastian whispered to Kurt making him laugh

"At least you don't have to spend the next week with her." Kurt smiled and planted a quick kiss on Sebastian's lips.

Blaine observed quietly "Are you two dating?" he queried

"No, we're just close friends who stick each others tongues in our mouths" Sebastian said sarcastically

"Hey," Kurt directed and Sebastian "be nice." he turned toward Blaine "Yes, we're dating. I'm Kurt, and this is Sebastian" he looked at his boyfriend while introducing him.

"I'm Blaine." he paused for a few seconds wondering if his question he wanted to ask was appropriate "So is gay okay in this school?" Blaine asked hesitantly

"It's tolerated. We get a slushie every now and then, but to be together it's worth it." Kurt answered

"What do you mean "slushie"?" the curly haired boy asked

"How many questions are you going to ask, hobbit?" Sebastian complained before receiving an elbow in the gut from Kurt

"Stop that" he scolded and turned to Blaine "Sometimes the football uses their slushie machine to their advantage. You think you're safe then you turn around and BOOM, you're covered in artificial corn syrup. I warn you, never wear anything silk, it will be ruined."

Blaine nodded "Thanks for the tip." he stood up to go pick his partner for the duet lesson. He stuck his hand into the hat and moved it around a little looking for a piece of paper he thought would be "lucky" one.

Sebastian Smythe

The paper read. He groaned internally (Sebastian seemed like a real douche bag) before walking back to his seat and looking at Sebastian. "Guess were partners" he simply said

"Fabulous. We can meet at my house tomorrow" he clarified. and before Blaine had a chance to say anything everyone began standing up and leaving. So Blaine did the same. He walked through the unfamiliar halls of McKinley Highschool to the door to leave. When he arrived outside he noticed Kurt sitting on a bench next to the parking lot.

"Do you have a ride?" the short boy questioned

"Yeah, but they won't be here for another hour." he sighed and pulled out his phone checking the time

"D-do you want a ride?". Blaine wasn't sure if that was weird or not. Offering someone you barely know a ride home

"Really?" Kurt perked up. "I don't want to intrude"

"You aren't ,I'd be happy too." Kurt stood and walked with Blaine toward his car "So, I feel like your boyfriend doesn't like me..." Blaine said

"Oh, Sebastian? He just gets jealous. Which I don't know why, I mean, you're obviously straight." Kurt laughed a little

"I'm gay" Blaine quickly corrected a little bit to quickly

Kurt turned his head toward Blaine in confusion "What?"

Blaine nodded "I'm gay. 100% gay."

"Oh...you just don't dress...what I mean to say is...you just look straight!" Kurt stammered

"Once you get to know me, I'm pretty gay. I'm all for Disney and I have about 1,000 bow-ties " Blaine laughed as did Kurt.

"Maybe I'll just have to get to know you a little bit more...woah! You have a really nice car! Is that a Jaguar F-type?" Kurt said running his finger tips over the smooth black paint on the car

"Yeah, you know cars?" Blaine asked rather surprised

"My dad owns a Hummel Tire and Lube. It's a car shop." Kurt answered

"Cool. I'm not much of a car person. But when I was younger my dad and I fixed up a car."

Kurt smiled "My dad and I did the same thing!"

They got into the car and began driving to Kurt's. The drove was really comfortable for them just meeting. There were no awkward silences, no one said anything wrong. Kurt and Blaine just clicked. And when they arrived at Kurt's house Blaine wanted to ask one more thing

"Can I get your number?" he blurted out quickly

Kurt looked slightly surprised "...yeah" he took out a little piece of paper from his bag and scribbled his cell phone number onto it. "Here. Text me sometime, okay?"

Blaine nodded "Okay. See ya"

"See ya" Kurt said before turning around and walking into his house

The next day at school Blaine was arranging his new books in his new locker at his new school when he saw Kurt a few lockers down. Kurt looked up and smiled at him, the thing is that the smile didn't last very long. That smile quickly turned into a rather scared expression and before Blaine knew it a very _very_ cold liquid was being thrown into his face and soaking into his clothes.

"Welcome to McKinley GLEE-OTCH!" one of the football players yelled at him while walking away.

"I would help, but I have french in a few minutes." Kurt handed him a plastic bag with something in it "here's some extra clothes. I keep some in my locker in case I get slushied, they maybe a big on you, but its better than soaking wet blueberry flavored clothes." he began to walk away after hearing the bell ring "gotta go. Oh! and bathroom is around the corner"

Blaine tried to wipe some more of the slushie off of his face. His eyes were burning and he was having trouble seeing so it wasn't a huge surprise when he tripped on his way into the bathroom. Blaine quickly stood back up and went over to the sink to wash his eyes out. After the burning had stopped he changed into the clothes that Kurt had very generously let him borrow. He hadn't even known someone else was in the bathroom with him until he came out.

"Hey there, doll face" Sebastian greeted "don't forget about our little meeting today. Try not to be late because I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I didn't forget." Blaine took a moment to observe himself in the mirror he was now wearing a pair of tight, white, skinny jeans along with a sky blue V-neck T-shirt. There was also a vest in the bag , but Blaine decided to exclude the accessory.

"You look good in those jeans" Sebastian complimented

"I think they're a bit to tight" the short boy complained

Sebastian began walking out, but before he left he added one more remark "that's the best part" and with that he let the door swing shut.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine muttered to himself.

"Well look who it is" Sebastian said greeting Blaine who was standing on his porch to his rather large house the next day

"I didn't know you were rich" Blaine said rather surprised

"My dad is the owner of Good Rich." Sebastian shrugged "No big deal. But anyways let's go to my room" he turned around and ran up the steps and Blaine chased behind him. When they reached their destination he shut the door

"You have a very nice house" Blaine said as he sat down on Sebastian's bed

"Thank you. We just hired a new interior decorator and I'm rather pleased with the results" Sebastian bragged

"So do you have any song ideas in mind?" Blaine asked changing the topic

"Well," Sebastian began "since Christmas is coming up, I was thinking we could do 'Let it Snow', 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' or 'White Christmas'"

"Aren't those all, you know duets for...couples"

"So?" Sebastian shrugged

"You're dating Kurt." Blaine answered

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean, who wouldn't want to sing a flirty duet with you?" the taller boy flirted

Blaine jerked his head up. _He's flirting with me._ he thought internally and before he had time to think anything else Sebastian had crashed their lips cupped the back of Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss slightly. It took Blaine a few seconds to realize what exactly was going on. _Sebastian's kissing me, even though Sebastian's dating a really nice guy who I sorta have a crush on. I should push him off now._ And that's what he did. Blaine placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and gave him a little shove before scrambling off the bed.

"What the hell?" Blaine said angrily

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it!" Sebastian smirked

Blaine tried to make an escape toward the door "You can't tell Kurt!" Sebastian shouted after him

"And why the hell not?!" Blain spat.

"Because the way I see it is: that you were so jealous of Kurt and I, that you just had to have me to yourself so you kissed me and wouldn't stop even after I asked you to. I mean, who's he going to believe? His boyfriend of 5 months, or some guy he just met yesterday?"

Blaine groaned audibly and let the room. He was going to tell Kurt...eventually

He hated Sebastian

More like Seb_ASS_tian

**Good? Bad? Please review I would like to know if I should continue or not**


End file.
